


Out of My Mind

by lancecorporal



Series: What Can I Do? (좋은걸 뭐 어떡해?) [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cheating, Day6 is an aspiring rock band, F/M, Jae is a dork even in bed, Jae is a gentleman, Love Triangles, One Night Stands, Pining, but they're still struggling for recognition, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporal/pseuds/lancecorporal
Summary: Jae swore with his life that he wasn't pining.He was just going out of his mind for a certain someone.





	Out of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Songs inspiration:  
> Day6 - Out of My Mind  
> Ed Sheeran - Shape of You  
> Shim Changmin - Heaven's Day

So it has been two weeks, four days, and seventeen hours since Park Jaehyung woke up in his bed alone. Not that he was counting, mind you. He just happened to look at the clock and instantly knew. 

That sounded even more pathetic than if he actually was keeping count on the time since she walked out of his life, but he digressed. 

“She didn't walk out of your life,” Brian had snickered. “She was never in it from the beginning. It was just a one-night stand, dude. Stop pretending it was something more.”

And Jae knew, okay. Theoretically speaking, he knew that it would most likely not last even before he made his move on her. He also knew it was definitely impossible after she told him she got a boyfriend  _ (who owns a car and private driver but often cheats on her, not that he cared - or knew - much about him) _ , and he was the one who said she wouldn't get attached. 

But that was the greatest sex of his lifetime. Like it was infused with so many feelings and emotions he could not name, and he was sure there was a spark between them as they cuddled after sex. It wasn’t the promise of something more, but he thought it was enough to make her returned for another night. 

He had hoped she would return the night after. Or maybe the one after that. Now, nine bar performances and no signs of her later, he was just pathetically clinging to irrational hope. 

“Why don't you just call her?” Sungjin helpfully suggested when Jae whined about her non-attendance during their post-performance get together. “Or sent a text asking her to come watch you play?”

“I would, dude. Believe me, I would,” Jae moaned. “If I have her number, I would have texted her since, I don't know, last week? I'd probably invite her every time we're going to perform.”

“... I'm starting to think that it is better that you don't have her number,” Sungjin muttered. “You know her name, at least?”

Jae opened his mouth only to close it again, shaking his head dejectedly. 

“Really?” Wonpil asked in disbelief. “You didn't even ask her name?”

“She wasn't asking for mine either!” Jae replied defensively. “We had this unspoken agreement to not need each other's names!”

“I'd tell you to ask Zico,” Brian drawled. “But you and I both know it's a pandora box you'd rather not touch.”

Jae nodded wistfully. If Zico knew her, he most likely knew she had a boyfriend. Perhaps he even knew who said rich cheating boyfriend was. Asking Zico would arouse the bartender’s suspicion, which could lead to not only her but also her boyfriend knowing, and Jae really didn't need that kind of shit. Especially when she hasn't returned to the bar. Not even once. 

The other three just look at the exchange with furrowed eyebrows, but then decided they didn't want to know more. They just shifted the topic, and the five talked about other things until it was late even for their standards, and bid each other goodbye. 

“You know,” Brian started as he drove Jae home. “You should probably let this go.”

Jae sighed, looking out of the window wistfully. He wished it had been someone else who drove him home, but Brian was the only one out of them who owned a car, and they lived in the same neighbourhood. Maybe proximity and the sheer amount of time they spent together were the reasons why the two became best friends. Or maybe it was just the fact that he hailed from the States while Brian had lived half his life in Canada. Either way, Brian was the one who knew him best and thus was briefed the whole story behind his current predicament. 

Still… 

“Regardless of the fact that she's taken, it's been almost three weeks. She's just not interested, man. Maybe the sex wasn't as good as you thought it was,” Brian added helpfully. 

“Waay to boost my confidence, man. You’re such a supportive friend.”

“Wasn't trying to do that in the first place,” Brian shrugged. “Look, you do you, dude, but this is getting pathetic.” He parked his car in the driveway to Jae’s apartment building and said, “Just focus on other good things. Like your gig at that fancy restaurant tomorrow.”

Jae covered his face with his hands and groaned. Right. He got a solo gig at a fancy restaurant tomorrow evening, and normally he would be both ecstatic and nervous as hell about it. But this time, he completely forgot all about it because he was busy thinking about her.

The look Brian gave him was one of pitiful concern when the bassist squeezed his shoulder as a form of encouragement, and Jae could only smile weakly.

“Wish me luck?” Jae asked, and Brian chuckled.

“Always do, man. Now get out of my car, I want to go home.”

 

***

 

The next evening came too quickly for Jae's liking. He felt severely underprepared, but steeled himself and walked into the restaurant after fixing his collar for like the thousandth time. 

“You cleaned up nicely,” Shin Donggab, the restaurant's manager said after he scanned Jae from head to toe. Jae sure hoped so, he took extra care in ironing his navy plaid shirt and choose a pair of black jeans that looked least like a worn out jeans, topping it all with his lucky black blazer. His hipster glasses were back, mostly because he was too nervous and the glasses worked as a buffer between him and the world.

“Zico spoke highly of you, so I do hope you won't disappoint,” Donggab added. 

“Same,” Jae muttered, and Donggab offered a quarter smile. The end of his lips just like, curled up a tiny bit. It didn't even qualify as a half smile, in Jae's book of smile classifications.

“Don't worry, as long as you play mid-tempo acoustic songs, you'll be fine. Familiar songs would be better for tips, but some others would be awed by fancy ass songs,” Donggab advised. “Just please don't rap. I got a VIP tonight, and he doesn't like that genre.”

Jae nodded, thankful for the heads up, and went to the stage. He set himself up, hoping his beloved acoustic guitar would help him out tonight, and waited for Donggab’s signal. Once the instrumental music was turned off, Jae cleared his throat to catch the patrons’ attention and started playing the first tune of Maroon 5’s Sunday Morning. It was a song that he had been playing for so many years now, and it always helped him got into his groove.

And the evening went well. His song choices wer well received, his tip jar was half filled, and he even managed to crack a few jokes. He had considerably relaxed and was halfway through Sam Smith’s Stay With Me when, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Donggab ushered a couple to their table. The girl, he noticed, was wearing a broken white suit dress with an oversized belt of the the same colour, and white doc marten to top it off. Her boyfriend went the opposite route with an all-black shirt and suit.

The group walked past the stage, and Jae nearly squealed into the microphone when he saw her silver hair.

It was  _ her _ .

He managed to finish the song without a glitch, thankfully, even though his eyes never left her. She didn't seem to realise his presence, but Jae wouldn't blame her. You wouldn't pay attention to some unknown acoustic singer on the stage when you were dining in a fancy restaurant with-- was that  _ Cho Kyuhyun _ ?

Jae had enough sense to pulled back and didn't swear to the microphone when his eyes finally focused on the guy she was dining with. Her boyfriend. Who had artfully tousled black hair and wore all black designer attire _.  _ The multi-platinum award-winning rock star, Cho fucking Kyuhyun. 

Suddenly it made sense for her not to come back to his dingy bar and even dingier studio apartment. 

 

***

 

“You look like a mess.”

Jae winced. People always thought Sungjin paid the most attention, given his status as their leader, but it was Brian's perceptiveness that Jae could never escape. He just got into the car, and Brian already sensed that something was wrong. 

“Last night didn't go well?” the bassist inquired, and Jae faked being offended. 

“Dude! How could you doubt me? It was swell, let me tell ya. They were nothing, nothing but generous. The tips and the fee combined were like, enough to cover half of my rent this month. Donggab-ssi even told me to come back again next week. I'm thinking Saturday, when we're not playing.”

“Nice. But that doesn't explain why you look like a kicked puppy.”

“DUDE,” Jae shouted in exasperation. Brian wouldn’t give up, he realised, and with a sigh he admitted. “Let’s just say I saw her dining with her boyfriend last night and leave it at that.”

“At that restaurant?” Brian whistled. “You never said she was that rich.”

“Think it’s the boyfriend.”

“Damn. Did she recognised you, at least?”

“Think so?” Jae replied with a question, recalling her surprised face when she saw him on stage. She quickly schooled her expression, though, and went back to focusing on her boyfriend. Jae subsequently attempted to attract her attention again by singing Tequila, Slow Hands, and Shape of You, but she barely glanced at him for the rest of the night. Couldn’t really blame her, since she had actual Cho fucking Kyuhyun in front of her. “Look, can we just hold this until I no longer feel like shit?”

Brian shrugged, “Suit yourself, man. Just don't get distracted, okay? Sungjin said we got a scout coming.”

Jae didn't mess up, thankfully. Once he got on stage and held his guitar, all thoughts about her and his pathetic crush (he refused to call it more than that, because it was just that. A pathetic crush. He didn't get his heart broken or anything) disappeared from his mind. 

That was why he loved performing, especially with his band. It liberated him from everything that wasn't music. It numbed him until he could only feel the strings of his guitar and the beat of their songs. Everything else just ceased to mean a thing. 

That was why he could never give up on music, come what may. 

The scout clapped and talked to them, assuring that he  _ liked _ them and he would  _ definitely _ get in touch with future gig they could play. But the five of them had gone through this too many times and they knew that those were just bullshit.

“Well,” Sungjin sighed after the scout left. “Better luck next time, I suppose.”

“Definitely,” Wonpil agreed. “He was probably looking for a poppy band who sing sappy love songs anyway.”

“We sing sappy love songs,” Jae pointed out. “What's Congratulations if not a sappy love song?”

“Angsty heartbreak song,” Wonpil insisted. “Besides, Freely wasn't even about love!”

“That's enough you two,” Sungjin arbitrated. “We better get home, it's late. Don't you two have that study group thing tomorrow?” he asked Wonpil and Dowoon, both of whom just gave a non-committal shrug.

Sungjin rolled his eyes. “That's it, I'm taking you two home. See you guys tomorrow night for practice,” he added as he rounded the two youngest members of their team and dragged them out. 

Brian chuckled. “Well, you want to catch a drink or two before we too head home?”

Jae was about to refuse the offer because he would rather go home and wallowed in misery over his pathetic career as a musician and his even sadder love life, thank you very much. But before he could, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

It was Zico. 

“Look,” the bartender sighed. “I'm doing this because I'm obliged to, but I want you to know that I'd rather not get involved in this, okay?”

Jae nodded dumbly, failing to comprehend what Zico was getting at. 

Zico sighed again, clearly uncomfortable as he said, “Someone's waiting for you upstairs.”

“Who…?”

Zico gave him a look. “You know who. Come on, I don't feel good leaving her alone like that.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Jae looked at Brian, who in return looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Before Jae could even begin to freak out, Brian rolled his eyes. “Go,” he said as he shoved Jae owner towards Zico. “I'll see you at practice tomorrow night.”

The subsequent walk towards the second floor was the longest Jae ever undergo in his whole 25 years, and his heart kept hammering in his chest. He really didn't know what to expect. Is it because she recognised him yesterday? Did she come to tell him to stay away from her? Did she just want to make sure he wouldn't say anything to and about her boyfriend? 

“She's inside,” Zico told him. “Just…” the bartender seemed to search for words before settled on, “Don't hurt her, okay?”

Jae didn't know how he could hurt her when he was pretty sure that she would be the one to hurt his heart, but he nodded. 

“Don't forget to lock the door,” Zico advised, opening the door and letting him in. 

He nearly stumbled forward the moment he walked inside. The room was too dark, so he felt around until he found the light switch and turned the light on. He blinked a few times to let his eyes get used to the brightness, and finally took in his surroundings. He was in one of the smaller VIP room, he realised, and he locked the door behind him just like Zico instructed. He rested his guitar case against the wall and absent-mindedly admired the minimalist design, but air got knocked out of his lungs when his eyes landed on the slumped figure in the middle of the plush sofa. 

He made a strangled noise and hurried to her. “Please be awake, please don't pass out, please be awake,” he mumbled to himself as he frantically checked her pulse and tried to wake her up by gently shaking her. 

She stirred, and Jae let out a relieved sigh when she looked at him with bleary eyes. “It's you,” she croaked, and Jae let out a small crooked smile. 

“Hey there, uptown girl. You scared the crap out of me.”

She just groaned, and Jae tactfully helped her up to a sitting position before he too sat next to her. He handed her a glass of water he somehow found on the messy table and rubbed her back in consolation as drank. To be honest, the question as to why she would want to see him again still loomed over him. But at the moment, his only concern was making sure that she was okay. 

She looked up at him, and he was just about to ask her how she was doing when she leaned in for a kiss. 

Okay, so Jae could have dodged her advance or stopped her, of course. He could, really, and it would be veery easy to. 

But she was the sole reason why he had trouble sleeping these past three weeks, why he kept tossing and turning in the bed that now felt empty without her, why he couldn't find it in him to even try for a rebound. He was already hooked on her, and he just couldn't refuse the chance to get a fix. 

It still felt as wonderful when their lips met, and Jae's hands automatically flew to her hips to steadied her. She bit his lower lip and he hissed, tightening his grip as he deepened the kiss. Her hands wound up around his neck and before he knew it, she was straddling his laps and their tongues were locked in a passionate dance. 

“Fuck,” he groaned when she moved to his neck. “Fuuuuuuck,” he reiterated when she started grinding against his groin. “Baby, baby, babe, oh my God, babe,” he spluttered, frantically gripping her waist to stop her when she started undoing his shirt, trailing kisses down his now exposed chest. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, and he lost his train of thoughts for a split second. “Baby, baby, you're drunk,” he finally managed to splutter when she went back to nuzzling his neck. 

She mumbled something, and he carefully tilted her chin up so he could look at her straight in the eyes. “Don't get me wrong, I am  _ dying _ to fuck you. But you're not sober enough to consent and I don't want you to regret this when you wake up in the morning.” _ and wound up hating me. If you haven't already _ , he added in his mind as he leaned in for a slower and softer kiss. 

Jae felt her relaxed in his grip, still mumbling incoherently, but she rested her head in the crook of his neck and just stayed there. He matched the rhythm of his breathing to hers, trying to calm them both down when she suddenly let out a small, strangled sob. She tightened her grip, and Jae's heart constricted in his chest. His hand went to soothingly rub her back as he whispered sweet nothings just to calmed her down as she cried in his arms.

Seemed like hours has passed as they just stayed like that, Jae holding her close with face buried in her hair. He took far too much pleasure from merely having her close, he realised, for reasons that differed from the last time they were together. Last time was about passion, and he could excuse the bubbling emotions inside his chest as being caught in the heat of the moment. But this? This was him feeling  _ things _ because he didn't like seeing her all messed up like this. Because he cared. 

Because it bothered him that it was him, Park Jaehyung, a random guy she hooked up with few weeks prior, who was there for her when she was breaking down.

Where was her boyfriend? Was the almighty Cho Kyuhyun too busy to take care of her? What about her parents? Her friends? 

He felt her grip on his shirt loosened, and couldn't help the affectionate smile when he found that she has fallen asleep. Slowly, careful to not wake her up, he lied her down on the couch and stood up. He was already halfway out the door when he looked back. “Fuck me sideways,” he scrunched up his nose, sighing heavily as he gave up. 

Five minutes later, he was welcomed by Zico's frown when the bartender saw him came down the stairs with his guitar case slung in his front while piggybacking her unconscious figure. “She fell asleep, I swear, I didn't do anything.”

Zico's eyes narrowed, and Jae kind of considered bolting out to avoid being pummeled, but then the bartender sighed. “Yeah, I trust you,” he said, standing up from his bar stool. The bar was empty, Jae belatedly realised, which means Zico was waiting for them after he closed up shop. 

“Come on,” the bartender said. “I'll drive you two home.”

“I don't know her home,” Jae lamely admitted. 

“I do. But I don't think she'd appreciate me taking you both there.”

Jae blinked a few times, connecting the dots in his head. “Wait, you mean you want me to take her to my place?”

“Why not?” Zico inquired. “She has been there before, and she wouldn't be looking for you if she didn't at least trust you.”

“But but but--” Jae kind of wanted to mentally slapped himself for what he was about to ask, but he needed to ask and made sure, just so he could felt less like he was stealing somebody's girlfriend ( _ Cho Kyuhyun’s girlfriend _ , his brain helpfully supplied), “Wouldn't it be better to let her boyfriend took care of her?”

Zico snorted. “Trust me, kid, you wouldn't want her anywhere near him when she's like this.”

“I'm not a kid,” Jae managed to say, somehow focusing on that part instead of the other one, and Zico just looked at him strangely. 

“Whatever. You want me to drive you home or not?”

“... Please?”

 

***

 

Jae groaned and burrowed his face deeper into the pillow when he felt the sun rays fell on his face. The attempt proved fruitless, so he rolled sideways to avoid it. It resulted in his elbow knocking something definitely flesh-like, and he froze. Tentatively, he lifted his head and opened his eyes, and he nearly got a heart attack when he saw her face.

Fuck, last night did happen. 

He just stared for a good two minutes, taking in the sight of her peaceful expression and the way she was still clad in last night's dress, before he realised that he was being a creep. Like, actual Edward Cullen level of creepy. Who else would watch the sleeping figure of the girl they liked? 

Yeah, yeah, Jae has given up and admitted that he indeed liked her. Actual heart-fluttering kind of like, not just “you're hot” kind of like. Which means he was fucked six ways to Sundays, because his rival  _ (if Jae could actually him that) _ was Cho Kyuhyun. Whom, according to Zico's reluctant admittance, had been dating her for the last three years. How the hell was Jae supposed to compete with that? 

With that cheery thought in mind, he got out of bed and into the pantry. If he was going to wallow in misery over his hopeless prospect at romance, he might as well did it while eating breakfast. Or brunch, considering it was already way past ten.

He was absent-mindedly munching on his sandwich  _ (he made the best sandwich out of all Day6 members, regardless of Brian’s opinion) _ while replying Brian’s chat about getting a burger before practice when she woke up, and Jae literally froze as his brain worked overtime to decide what to do next.

Because seriously, what was the protocol for this kind of situation, again???

Her eyes landed on him, and Jae forced his throat to work and swallowed the bit of sandwich in his mouth. “Hi?” he asked, meekly waving his hand. It was the one that was holding the sandwich, he realised, so he tried to make amends by asking, “Brunch?”

She looked at him with an unreadable expression, before she buried her face in her hands with a loud groan. Jae was about to blurt out… he wasn’t sure what, but he was about to blurt out something smart  _ (obviously) _ , when she sighed.

“Why not?” she replied as she got off the bed, and Jae watched in horror as she stumbled.

His reflexes kicked in and he threw his sandwich away as he scrambled to helped her stood back up. She looked really pale, he realised, and her hand suddenly flew to cover her mouth. Alarmed, he half-dragged and half-carried her to the bathroom, where she unceremoniously fell down in front of the toilet and threw up in it.

This, he decided, would definitely beat Brian's “Shit, you're Dowoon’s cousin and we're at his home” story as the most awkward morning after. Like, he was kneeling next to her and gently massaged her neck as she emptied her stomach. Even he had only done the same thing thrice for Brian, and they've been best friends for five years. 

“Fuck,” she groaned, and Jae patted her back sympathetically. 

“I'll get you some meds, don't go anywhere.”

“Do I look like--” her snark got cut off mid-sentence because she had to throw up again, and Jae mentally thanked Cthulhu for his blessings. Or God. Whatever. He wasn't picky.

He offered her a pain reliever and a glass of water, making sure she gulped it all down before he took it back. He squatted down and went back to awkwardly patting and rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her, though he wasn't even sure it was working.

“This wasn’t what I envisioned when I went to the bar last night,” she somehow managed to half-groan and half-mumble before she vomited again, and Jae couldn't help but quipped. 

“Look at the bright side, now you're getting a crash course on dealing with hangover like common people. With the best tutor there is!”

“If the tutor continues to talk in  _ that _ loud voice, I'm going to give him a 1/10.”

“Sorry,” Jae apologised sheepishly. He completely forgot that people in hangover like her were sensitive to sound, and his volume was too loud. 

“It's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry.” She sighed, “I didn’t mean to lose it like that. I was just… I don’t know, looking for another fun. I’m sorry for dumping all of this shit over you,” she apologised with a meek smile.

Another fun. That was what he meant for her. She was looking for him because she wanted to had fun.

Right.

“Nah, it’s cool, really. You just drank a bit too much. It happened to the best of us. Though you do owe me a night of fun,” he added with what he hoped was a joking tone and conspiratorial grin, even as he massaged her shoulder affectionately. 

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow at him, and Jae’s throat went dry when she said, “Because if I remember it right, you were the one who cost yourself a night of fun.”

“Ummm…” he fidgeted and swallowed. “I was…” how much did she remember?

“Kidding,” she chuckled, forcing herself to a sitting position against the bathroom wall. “I owe you a thank you for that, actually. It was very chivalrous of you, to said no because I was drunk out of my mind.”

“What can I say, I am a prince in the shining armour,” Jae replied, scooting over to sit cross-legged next to her. 

“You mean ‘knight’,” she corrected, unconsciously resting her head on his bony shoulder. 

“Nope. Prince. I am both a Prince Charming  _ and  _ a Knight in the shining armour.”

“I’m impressed by your humility.”

“I know, right?” he cheekily asked, and she just snorted. He winked at her in return, which was meaningless since she had closed her eyes. But hey, it was the intention that counted, right?

They continued to sit like that in silence. She got her eyes screwed shut, struggling against her massive headache by trying to focus on the way Jae was running his fingers through her hair. Meanwhile, Jae was trying his best not to stare. He really didn't want to be Edward Cullen, thank you very much. Even if said vampire did end up with the girl, despite his lack of game. 

He was still pondering on how unfair the world was to people who aren't century old vampire with golden eyes when she suddenly said,  “You must think I’m pathetic.”

Jae paused for a second before he continued stroking her hair. Part of him wanted to honestly tell her that no, she wasn’t pathetic and he didn’t mind this in the slightest bit. But none of them was ready for something so sincere, so he pushed that part down and opted for a light-hearted joke. “Because you threw up in my bathroom? Girl, you really underestimate my experience in dealing with hangover. I once had to drag my friend’s drunken ass all the way from the bar, in which he kept stopping to woo stray cats. Like, actual honest to god stray cats. He was convinced those cats were cursed princesses, like in that frog fairytale.”

“Do I even want to know the end of the story?”

“Well he didn’t get any princess and woke up with a claw wound on his face, but his family now takes care of the two stray cats he brought home. So I’d say it’s a happy ending.”

“That’s nice,” she chuckled. “Not many of us get that.”

“Maybe because life doesn't end until we're dead,” Jae pondered. “So we gotta settle with happy moments, instead of happy endings.”

He finally looked down and noticed that she was staring. He smiled sheepishly, about to apologise for his too-deep train of thoughts, when she leaned closer and swallowed his words.

Sure, it was kind of gross because the aftertaste of her bile lingered on her lips, but this was  _ her  _ and her lips still did things he failed to comprehend to his brain. So he leaned over to deepen the kiss, while one of his hands found hers to lace their fingers together. He pulled back ever the slightest when they both needed to breathe, resting his forehead against hers because he'd be damned if he let this chance slip again. 

“I…” she stuttered, and Jae took advantage of it for another kiss. “I need to take a bath,” she breathed out, but made no move to stop Jae when he kissed her again. “Join me,” she said instead, and Jae grinned to their next kiss. 

“Thought you'd never ask.”

He didn't need long to undressed her, and she divested him of his wife beater and boxer in just as little time. He was back to busily kissing her and mapping the inside of her mouth when he felt her hand on his cock. She stroked him, slowly at first but more insistent later on, and he moaned into the kiss. 

She pulled back, eyes twinkled with amusement as she worked his hardening cock and moved to his ear.“That was easy,” she honest to god purred before she bits down, and Jae growled in return.

He lifted her and carried her to the shower, where he towered over her. Regretfully, he caught her wandering hands. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” he told her as he gathered both of her hands above her head. She studied his face, and seemed like she found what she was looking for because she took a deep breath and nodded. He flashed her his boyish grin, bending down to kiss her softly as he turned on the warm water and took the bar soap. 

She gasped when the soap made contact with her skin, but he was nothing but gentle when he lathered her. He took it slow, started from her shoulder, lingered in her breasts, down to her stomach, slithered down her legs but careful not to get too close to her nether region. She got her eyes closed and lips parted open in pleasure, and Jae took advantage of his height to tilted her head up and forced her to tiptoed so they could kiss. She groaned because she had to crane her neck, but obliged and return the kiss with unabashed desire. 

God, this was even hotter from the last time, and Jae was pretty sure he would never be able to fuck anyone else again.  

He pressed his body against hers, trapping her against the wall as his free hand pawed and caressed and pinched and just touched any part of her he could get his hand on as the running water rinsed her body. He hadn't realised his dick was poking her stomach until she urgently bit his lips, and Jae pulled back and looked down with hooded eyes to see her heated gaze and fuck, how was he supposed to resist that searing flame? 

“Condom,” she breathed, trailing butterfly kisses in his chest. “Now, please, I need you.”

Jae’s throat went dry and part of him which took pleasure from holding her hostage like this wanted to pounce on her. But he forced his sensible side to take control, tilting her chin up so she would meet his eyes. “You sure? It might hurt.”

She nodded. “I need that,” she said, and that was the confirmation he required. 

Reluctantly, he let go of her hands and left her to grab the condom he stashed in his bathroom cabinet, and he made a noise he wasn't sure entirely human when he turned back and looked at her. 

Because she stood there, heads tilted above while she worked herself open with those sinful fingers, droplets of water trickled down her drenched figure. Jae could swear by his life that she looked simply divine, and for a moment he felt unworthy of her. 

Then she turned her head, beckoning him closer with her free hand, and Jae snapped. 

He never felt anything remotely close to this before. And he thanked God - or Ctulhu or whatever higher being up there - that he still had enough sanity to put the condom on before he crossed his tiny bathroom and pounced at her. Because the moment their lips met again, he could only let out a guttural moan. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, hoisted her up so his dick was aligned with her entrance. “Fuck, babe, this will hurt.”

She responded by kissing him, her hands tightly wound around his shoulder as her feet does around his waist. He rubbed his dick against her wet entrance, and she moaned. She grinded back against him, and Jae bit her lips as he pushed his dick inside. She tensed, and Jae caught her lips again for a more sensuous kiss, distracting her until he was fully sheathed inside of her. There was the telltale of tears in her eyes, but the water washed it all away and Jae kissed all over her face just to make it up to her. He shifted his footing, earning a moan from her, and it sent shivers down his spine. 

“God, babe, you feel so good.” He stole another kiss, and with a shit-eating grin, he said, “Do scream for me.”

“Only if you're worth it,” she retorted back, but immediately swore in a high pitch when Jae bounced her up and his cock brushed against her spot. 

“Cool,” Jae said as he fixed his grip, before he pounded her like there was no tomorrow. 

It was rough, definitely unlike the last time they fucked, but her breathless scream and moans let him know that he was doing it right. “You look so good now, babe,” he grunted as he pressed her against the wall, one of his hand had let go of her waist to cup her ass instead, and she let out a hoarse scream which turned into incoherent pleas. He obliged, picking up his pace and lashed out. She clawed at his back, and Jae inwardly welcomed the crescent-shaped marks which would surely form. Assured that she had a nice grip, he took the risk to just supported her with one hand while his other hand wandered from her ass to her cunt. It took him a while until he found her clit. But once he did, he thumbed and rubbed it until her breathing hitched. 

“I, I can't--” she choked on her words, his insistent thrusts and touches made it impossible for her to do more than moaning. “Please!”

He got the gist and heightened his ministrations, pressing on until she came with a loud sob. The way her walls tightened around him caused his thrusts to stutter, and he came right when she locked her lips with his.

He just stood there for a minute or so, trying to catch his breath before he searched for her lips again. The tension has dissipated and they both have considerably relaxed, so he gingerly set her down. She trembled and he caught her just in time before she fell, giving him an excuse to plant an affectionate kiss to the crown of her head. 

“Careful, babe,” he said as he playfully cupped her rear, and she pinched his arm in return. Jae laughed good-naturedly, reaching for the soap with his free hand and offered it to her. She rolled her eyes, but took it nonetheless.

“Dork,” she accused, lathering herself and giving Jae a good show because damn, he could just watch her all day never get bored. She paused once she was done, however, and Jae caught the smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. He spreads his arms and wiggled his eyebrow with a come hither look in his face, and she took the challenge. Far too seriously, as it turned out, because her touches were as sultry as it went. 

“Not to sound horny or what,” he managed to say in between moans. “But I'm going to be hard again if you keep doing that.”

She chuckled, and squeezed his hardening cock. “Nice refractory period there, guitar boy.”

“Jae,” he moaned. “It's Jae. Fuck, should've told you before because you're going to sound so hot, screaming out my name as you came.”

Her eyes widen, but she licked her lips and stroked his cock again. “Well,” she purred, “That could be arranged.”

His eyes darken, and he managed to whisper a, “Oh you're so on, uptown girl,” before he rounded her back against the shower wall and let the water rinsed themselves clean while he claimed her lips again. 

“Hyunri,” she managed to moan in between kisses as they stumbled out of the bathroom and into his bed, unable to keep their hands and lips off of each other. “My name. I want to hear it on your lips.”

He literally tripped, causing them both to fall to the bed, but he couldn't care less. He was exhilarated by the fact that she had just revealed her name, and he whispered it like a prayer as he rained kisses all over her body. Her name sounded so good in his lips, and it might have just become her favourite sound in the world. She got high off of it, and she kind of regretted having to kiss him because it would mean she wouldn't be able to hear it. 

His name, in turn, did sound awfully hot and downright sinful when she screamed it. 

“Jae,” she breathed out. “You're crushing me.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, rolling over so he was lying next to her instead. His hand was still draped around her, and their legs were still tangled, but she made no move to amend those and just snuggled closer to her. 

He hummed her a lullaby, and felt sleep overtook him. 

When he woke up again in the late afternoon, he kind of expected the empty bed and lingering smell. He sighed in resignation and sat up, deciding he might as well took another bath and got ready for his burger before practice session with Brian.

It wasn't until he was trying to call Brian that he noticed the new contact in his phone. 

_ Uptown Girl _ , it stated, and he blinked a few times before he grinned so wide it could split his face in two. 

_ See you when I see you, uptown girl _ , he texted her. 

The reply came not a minute after. 

_ Might be earlier than you think, guitar boy.  _

With that promise, he slung his guitar over his shoulder and headed outside.  


End file.
